The Spider's Prey
by StarWarsTheJedi
Summary: "My uncle was murdered. In COLD BLOOD. 'He' did this and now I'm going to make sure he PAYS! Who am I? I'm SPIDER-MAN."
1. The Fallen

**Chapter One:**

**The Fallen**

Peter was sitting down watching television one night. He was flicking through all the channels, deciding what to watch; there were kids shows, reality TV, soap operas, TV dramas, etc. Peter decided to watch the news, hoping that there were ads in between that advertised any events for him to win some money so he could create a costume he had planned.

He wanted to become a super hero because he used to love superhero comics as a kid. Peter was about to turn off the TV until he saw an ad that announced an upcoming wrestling competition: "W_restle the best wrestler in all of New York and you could win a thousand dollars. Just simply go to 'Hall's Stadium,' register and then try to beat the best wrestler in all of New York."_

Peter really needed that money to create his costume and web-shooters. He was imagining how rich he would be, and how famous he would be with all the power that the radioactive spider gave him on a school excursion to a spider lab just two weeks ago.

He went downstairs for a quick snack.

He started to feel really dizzy.

He had been feeling dizzy since he'd been bitten by that radioactive spider on his school excursion. He suddenly fell to the floor with a big thud that it woke his aunt and uncle up. They both found him on the kitchen floor. Uncle Ben picked up Peter and put him to bed.

..

..

Peter woke up.

He felt stronger.

He picked up his reminder list.

All it said was _go to the stadium._ He had just remembered the ad he saw on television the previous night.

He tried to put his reminder list back on the table, but it was stuck on his hand.

"This is new" muttered Peter.

He thought that the spider must have gave him a sticking ability, too. Peter just ripped the paper off his hand and ran downstairs.

He asked his uncle to drive him to the stadium.

"Of course" said Ben.

Ben grabbed his car keys and they both took off. Ben wanted to talk to Peter before he entered the stadium.

"Peter, are you sure you want to do this wrestling thing?"

"Positive, Uncle Ben" replied Peter.

"Okay, buy before you go, I want to tell you something; With great power, comes great responsibility." There was a moment's pause.

"OK" said Peter. Peter got out of the car and walked towards the stadium. He entered the stadium and made his way to the wrestling arena. He saw the man he was going to verse.

He was really strong and looked creepy.

Peter charged at his opponent. Peter's first move was punching his opponent in the face.

Then he did a bunch of other moves.

Peter eventually defeated his opponent.

He was then awarded one thousand dollars.

He then saw his uncle running in the building.

He was screaming for help.

Peter then saw a man wearing a black and green striped shirt. Peter saw the man cover his uncle with sand and then he saw the man shoot him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Peter was in tears.

The man had walked away.

Peter ran to his uncle's body. Afterwards, the police arrived. The police talked to Peter so they could find out what he looked like.

When Peter got home, he saw his aunt in tears. Peter walked up to his Aunt May and hugged her.

"You heard the news to?" Asked Peter.

"Yes" cried May.

Peter sent his aunt to bed and began to create his costume which would make others know him as ... Spider man.


	2. A Trip to Oscorp

**Chapter Two:**

**A Trip to Oscorp**

Peter went to his room.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks.

He didn't have the materials needed to make his costume and web-shooters.

But he knew a place where they sold materials to make that sort of stuff.

"Oscorp" exclaimed Peter.

He stuffed his cash into his pocket, went downstairs and called a cab. The cab soon arrived, so Peter hopped in.

There was something familiar about the driver.

He had short, black hair and wore a green and black striped shirt.

Just like the man that killed his Uncle Ben!

Peter was about to attack until he realized that he had arrived at Oscorp. He got out of the cab, still thinking about the driver. When Peter was close to the entrance of Oscorp, he looked back at the cab.

It _was_ the man who killed his uncle!

Peter was going to attack the driver, but he drove away.

Peter knew that when he would become Spider-Man, he would get revenge on him.

Peter entered Oscorp. He made his way to the lab where they had different kinds of materials and gadgets.

The stuff he required to make his suit.

Peter talked to a friend of his, who was a scientist at Oscorp.

A Dr. Curt Connors.

"Well, hello Peter" greeted Curt.

"Hi" said Peter.

Well, it's been a while, hasn't it, Peter?" Said Curt.

"Yeah, it has" Peter replied.

"So, Peter, how can I help you today?"

"Oh, um, I.. need materials to.. make some.. stuff that I've been planning.

"Do you have a list with you?" Asked Curt.

"Yes, I do, actually" informed Peter.

"I'll go look in my office to see if I can find the materials you need."

"Thanks, Curt."

Connors came back with the materials Peter needed.

"Thanks."

''My pleasure, Peter."

"How much money do I owe you?"

"Well, what you requested was pretty expensive. That would be a thousand bucks."

"No worries, Curt."

Peter gave Dr. Connors the money and left.


End file.
